Once Upon a Time
by Lanny Kitazawa
Summary: Ran and Ken are suposed to marry. Could they accept it so easily? Or will be harder to contain themselves to not do what they really want? // AU // Yaoi // RanxKen // OOC //
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss and any of their characters (unhappily, because if I had them, it certainly would be a BL manga), they belong to Koyasu Takehito. This fanfic is just for fun. So, enjoy it!

**Author's notes****¹: **English is not my first language, so I can make some mistakes in the course of the history. I tried my best and I hope it won't be a problem. Enjoy!!

**Author's notes****²: **When I wrote this I really didn't thought about a real medieval kingdom, I thought more about a world as which we live today (houses, schools, clothes, cars…), but using the ideas of marring the children with the person the parents want for other reasons than the children's future (besides I won't show a lot of it, it's just to have and idea).

**Author's notes****³:** Rated M for the future chapters. And by the way. It's a yaoi fanfic, so if you don't like men x men, don't read it.

**Pairs:** Ran x Ken for now… maybe I'll add more in the future.

Once upon a time, have a young prince, which destiny was marry when he turns nineteen, with another prince… Wait!!! Another prince?! That's true. They lived in a world in which, the first male son was supposed to marry with another man, not to give decedents, but to make an union based in the families' powers, than, after that, the other children could be married with the intention of building a family to give decedents.

But which young guy would want to marry with another guy and have a marital relationship with him? Is in this way that we know the young Ken Hidaka, in one month he was making nineteen, and he wished every single moment that this time never arrived, but we can't stop time, right? His fiancé was older than him about two years, but they were promised to each other since the older made 19. His parents keep telling him how good it could be, the Fujimiya family was even more powerful as them and he and his to-be husband was supposed to control both family businesses.

But nothing that could be said to him, will take off of his mind that it was disgusting, that his fiancé should be an awful and disgusting bastard that in the honeymoon will tie him to the bad and rape him. Since he was younger, he would be forced to be the woman and he has nauseas just to think about it. He already tried to find a good plan to runaway of this marriage, but all he thought have some big failure.

One month passed and everyone was excited to know the groom, everyone but Ken. He was still trying to get a plan to get out off this, but his brain wouldn't help him.

His parents made him wear a social outfit that he just hated, he hated using a tie. So they moved to the door to wait the other family. Stepped out of the car a black haired woman, a blond man and two young guys, one also blond and another red-haired. Ken frozen in his spot at the door, the blond was smoking, and if he and the red-haired were brothers, for sure he had to marry whit him. It made him want to throw up, but he was so damn frozen to get the bathroom.

The family got closer, and so Ken's father said:

– Ken, these are Mr. and Ms. Fujimiya, this is Youji – he pointed the blond – and this is Ran – he pointed the red-haired.

Ken freak out even more with all that came to his head "Oh my god!! He introduced me first to this blond guy, he should be my fiancé, no, I want to die, I don't want to marry with a human-chimney that looks 100% like a totally jerk. Don't want!!!"

– Please, come in! – his father said to the visitors, showing the interior of the house and opening space to them.

They sit and talked to some time, but Ken wasn't paying attention, the same with a beautiful red-haired that couldn't take his eyes of his to-be husband. He thought that the other will be an immature man for being the only kid, but he just looked shy and scared.

– Ken! – His father said again. – Ken!?

– What? Ah, sorry dad! What you were saying?

– I was going to say that you should get the keys and show to your fiancé the house in which you will live from know on.

– Okay! – He deep breathed and get up, got the keys from his father's hands and without looking to anyone he moved to the door. – Please, follow me!

The red-haired get up to follow him, but so did the blond.

– Youji, don't! – said Ran's mother, but it was too late, the three were already out of the house. – Sorry, - she said to Ken's parents. – my nephew is a little stubborn and overprotective, he said he wanted to also check everything to me sure that Ran is in good hands.

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

– Please, follow me, the house is in the end of the block. – He felt that both guys are following him, but he didn't want to look at any of them.

Some steps behind, an angry Ran was discussing.

– Youji, stop being such a pain in the ass. This is MY marriage. I have to feel like home in here from now on, I have to have a life with this man, with a MAN, so stop making things worst than they already are.

– C'mon Ran-nii, I'm just trying to be sure you'll be alright.

– Shut the hell up and come back right now! And, if you call me "Ran-nii" again you'll be a dead man!!

Some minutes later they arrived at the house. Ken opened the door and let them in.

– Well, here we are! We have the kitchen, the dinner, guest and television room in here, also two offices, a social bathroom and the employees' dependence in here, upstairs have only the rooms. Outside we have a big yard, and a covered pool. So, from where you want to start y…

– I'm seeing outside! – Youji said and run to there, letting the others alone.

– You can start showing me downstairs, and then we go upstairs.

- Sure! – Ken couldn't say why, but he certainly felt good around the red-haired. How much he wished that he could be his fiancé. But, since when he felt good around men? And, no matter how he felt, Ran should be the younger brother, so, he would have to marry with that awful blond playboy.

After a while, they have seen almost the entire house. So Ken said opening the last door in the hall:

- And here will be the double room. Have the best view and the best temperature in the house for its position.

Ran walked to one of the balconies, from there he could see the yard, it was huge and beautiful. He also saw the playboy laid in one of the beach chairs.

- That lazy playboy! – Said him going to the other balcony that has a beautiful view to the ocean. – I really think I'm going to like here. It's not as big as my parents' house, but certainly has a better view, and for just a couple, it's kind of huge.

- Wait! – Ken said. – What you mean? YOU are my fiancé?

- Yep! Gonna say that you thought that was that blond moron?

- Sorry, I really was so scared, I didn't know what to think.

- You're such a cute baka. – Ran said, coming closer to him. He touched the brunette's face, standing just a few inches away – I was scared in the beginning either, but now I know, that I will love this new life of mine. – So he kissed Ken, without any warnings, just a simple touch of lips.

As he started the kiss, he ended it and get down the stairs, letting a chocked Ken in the room. He never tough that could be such thing as love ate first sight, and he didn't know how, but certainly he was already in love with Ran.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

One week later, the preparations to the marriage are done. The grooms never imagined that it could be so close, but their parents are preparing it since they were proposed to each other. The ceremony was simple and beautiful and has people that they even knew about, even because which powerful family wont be present in a marriage of other powerful families?

After the party they went to their house. Ken entered first, followed by Ran that locked the door and stopped right behind the brunette. He put both hands in the other's waist and sucked his neck. Ken jumped a few feet away.

- What… ah… why… why you… did it?

- What's the problem with it Mr. Hidaka-Fujimiya? You're my husband now. It's not wrong to kiss you.

- But…

Too late… The red-haired took advantage of the younger man's protest and kissed him, but this time not a light kiss as before, he started to explore Ken's mouth with his tongue. The younger trembled slightly, still a bit scared, but not denying to the kiss. Without any warnings Ran broke the kiss and put Ken on his lap, carrying him to their room.

Ken hides his face in the other men's shirt, thousands of thoughts running trough his head. "Oh my god! He certainly wants us to do 'that'. Oh god, I'm not prepared to this. I don't want to do this. Please, it has to be a dream."

He placed the other gently in the bed. The once empty room now had a simple but warming decoration. And see Ken's tanned skin against the cream color of the sheets made him want the brunette even more.

The other was still frozen and the red-haired started to give little kisses in his neck, till find a little spot that made the other shiver, there he stayed, and licked and sucked that spot till the other moan, but this actions made Ken came back to reality. As fast as he could, he put the other away.

- Stop it! You can't. I'm not… it's not… please… - he looked scared and confuse and Ran could see it, so he give a light kiss on him and get up of the bed to change his clothes. He got only in his boxers and a shirt, so he moved to his side of the bed. He stroked Ken's hair and said:

- It's ok. I'll wait as long as you need. We can go slower. So why don't you start changing your clothes and coming to bed?

The other did what he was told to and laid down next to his husband, watching his beautiful form. The red-haired started to stroke his hair, and that was like a lullaby, making him peaceful sleep.

Ran was lost in thoughts, he didn't believed in love at first sight, but that has changed when he knew the other. The brunette was so beautiful, so full of life and yet so innocent, it made him want to be the one to take care and to show all the things to him. He didn't know how, but he was really in love with the Ken. Some time latter he was also asleep.

***

That morning the brunette woke alone in the bed. When he was going to get up to see where the other was he came into the room with a tray.

- Ah, too bad! I was planning to wake you up.

- Thank you! – Ken said with a shy smile.

- I didn't know exactly what you like so I did pancakes, toasts, eggs with bacon, and orange juicy.

- Thank you! It's really a lot. You don't need to have all this trouble.

- It's ok! I want to see you happy. – He said, stroking the brunettes' hair. – So expect for me a lot more. I want us to be happy together.

- I… also want… us… to be happy. – Said him, trying not to look in his husband's eyes, but Ran turned his face, so he can't look anywhere else, and they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

- Ken… - the red-haired came closer and kissed him.

Like he was hypnotized by the other's eyes, he readily answered the kiss, crossed his arms around Ran's neck and intertwined his fingers on the silk red hair, while the older placed his free hand on his back to put both even closer. The air made itself a necessity and they hesitantly had to break up. Their lips where swollen and red because the intensity of the kiss, but they didn't care, that kiss felt like they were in heaven, not that any of them were ready to admit it.

- Well, it's better if we eat it now, or it'll get cold and all your work will be ruined. – Said Ken, sitting back on the bed, but trying to be a few inches away from his husband. He never felt the way the other man made him feel and that was making him confused.

- Sure. And after that, I think we should check all the things out, you know, we were here before they furnish the house, and nobody let us see anything before. Our things should be a mess.

- Yep! You're right. I want to put everything on its place as soon as possible. I think we won't have enough time from now on.

- Koi, we can always make some time available. – He smirked to Ken.

- Koi?

- Yep! You should get used to things like me making breakfast or calling you for sweet names, - he got closer to the other and talked on his ear – we are married after all, aren't we? Ken-ken… - He got the tray and get up. – I'm going downstairs, let it in the kitchen. I come back in a minute.

A very shocked brunette stayed on the bed. All the things the other did all the time made him confused. The kisses, the breakfast, the whisper in his ear, all that made him shiver, but, he wasn't ready for that. Wasn't ready for marring, for falling in love, for have responsibilities. He wanted to do so many things before all this, and that made him afraid.

- Ken! Get up! It's already ten o'clock. We already have a lot of things to do today, principally the lunch with your parents, the dinner with mines.

- Sure! Sorry. - He decided not to thing about that anymore, less than not in that day.

***

Ken's parents owned a chain of restaurants, while Ran's owned a chain of the best hotels, with the marriage they where merging it and expanding the business, the next step was make a resort. The red-haired was already familiarized with the business, so he was in charge to teach everything to his husband.

On that week they got so tired that when they got home all they did was have dinner and go to sleep. But, after that teaching/learning time they could have time to other things.

Was Sunday and the brunette decided to do the lunch while the other was in the pool. While the food was cooking he made lemonade and took it to his husband.

- Stop swimming a little and came here. I made lemonade for you.

The older smiled and walked to the border of the pool, and grabbed the glass, taking a long gulp.

- Thank you. It's really delicious. I really had no idea that you could cook so magnificently. – He smiled to the other. – Now, you should stop a bit and come to the pool with me. – He got the brunette's hand.

- Sorry, I have to finish the lunch…

He couldn't say anything more. Ran have pulled him in the pool and pressed him against the side, kissing him hungrily. The younger man responded to the kiss with the same hungry passion, but when the red-haired decided to introduce a hand under Ken's wet shirt to stroke his nipples, the other pushed him away and as fast as he could get out of the pool.

- Sorry. I really have to finish the lunch. – And vanished inside the house.

Happily, besides that, they had a nice day, had a good lunch, watched movies and swam together, but never touching in the subject anymore.

To be continued…

**Author's notes****¹: **I have to say that I messed a little in some parts. I'm not good at writing stories with a plot, but I'm trying my best. Hope you like this chapter.

**Author's notes****²:** Thank you to everyone that is reading and to noir raven dravenwood for the review. =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

One month later they were happy, but still they had a problem. Ran had tried a thousand of times to have some intimacy with Ken, but he keep running away, and after some time, he stopped trying. He didn't want to force his husband, but he wanted him so badly that was hard to control himself when the brunette was close.

Was Saturday and Ken decided to visit his family, so he decided to invite his cousin Youji to get some advices.

***

Looks like both had the same idea, because Ken was to his parents' house to ask advices to his sister that was visiting.

- Nee-san, I need you to help me. I don't know what to do anymore.

- About?

- Can we go upstairs? I don't feel comfortable in here.

- Sure, let's go talk in my old room. – They got upstairs and entered the room. – So?

- I… I'm scared. Ran is always kissing me and doing sweet things, and touching me in embarrassing places and I don't…

- WAIT! YOU are telling me that YOU didn't have sex YET?

- Nee-san, calm down. Nobody else needs to know this. I'm just too scared. I've never though about it. I don't know what to think or what to do. And after this time without doing that with him, I'm afraid he could not want me anymore, or even worst, that he could have found someone that don't deny himself to him out there. – He started to cry.

- You're such a baka Ken-ken. I'm sure your husband loves you and won't do it. Not yet through. But you should stop being a moron and to take advantage of the pleasures of sex. It's not wrong doing it with your husband. So why are you being such a fool?

- I never did it before…

- Yeah! That I know. But why not doing it with him? Stop crying, be a man and tell me.

Ken forced himself to stop crying.

- I'm afraid of so many things. First that it will hurt so much that I won't want to do it again, but doing once he will want it again, and again, and again and my ass will hurt so much that I'll can't sit for the rest of my life.

His sister started to laugh.

- Stop it Miyuki-san, you're not helping.

- Sorry, I couldn't contain myself. You're so fool nii-chan. First of all, I have to tell you that yes, it will hurt, but just at first, after it'll became good, you will feel hot and will never remember the initial pain.

- How can you know that? You're a woman, it's different.

- I can be a woman, but if you don't remember I never was afraid to try new things, so don't talk to me like I was lying to you to make you suffer. I'm trying to help you to see how fool you're being.

- Sorry.

- It's ok. Tell me what else you're afraid of.

- I'm also afraid that I won't be good enough to him and that he found someone that is better in bed than me and tell me that doesn't want me anymore for it.

- Don't be fool. Everything can be learned. If he already has experience, ask him to teach you how to do things. I'm sure he loves you, he won't just say "Ken you sucks, I'll find someone better in bed, bye". And if he never did it before, you can learn together.

- But, I have no idea how to do things.

- Hum, I think I should have some yaoi mangas hidden somewhere in here. Ah, here. – She got a chest hidden deep in her old wardrobe and gave it to the brunette. – It's one of the reasons that I love okaa-san to insist in let this place exactly how it was when I lived here. I found some, I think you can have some idea for it. It's not perfect to know things, but anyway, your husband is the one that will have the biggest part of the work, right?

- What you mean? – He got red as a tomato.

- I mean that you'll be the uke right? Or you won't be here afraid of how much it'll hurt your ass.

- Yes.

- Ken-ken. You just have to relax to feel and to make him feel back. Don't be too afraid. This is the simplest thing in the world. Something else?

- After some time of me running away, he stopped trying things. What I should do to make him do something again?

- You can not wait for it. Is better if you do things now. Probably he decided to respect you, show him that you're ready now. Kiss him because you want, not because he started it. Tell him that you're ready, start taking his clothes. He doesn't need to be always the one to do the things. Now, get this – she handled him the chest – and go home and read it and erase from your head all this bullshit. Edward will be here in some minutes, I'll have to go home. So, don't be a baka, when I talk to you again I want to know and see in your face that you're not virgin anymore, and even better, that you two are having an wonderful sex.

They get down and said good-bye to each other. Miyuki's husband has just arrived to get her, so Ken got to home. When he arrived he saw Ran' office door half-opened and talk in there.

He got closer just to see who was with his husband, but he couldn't stop himself to listen when he found that in some way he was the topic.

***

- You must be kidding me. You're telling me that you two didn't had sex yet?

- Yeah, exactly this. I tried lots of times, but he is always running. I don't know what to do anymore.

- I can't believe in it. If he keeps running away you will be virgin forever? You should get out, found a woman or a man, anything…

- No. I don't want to cheat on him. You don't understand, I fell for him, at first time, but it is so deeply that I could wait forever. My soul can wait forever, but my body… I can't control myself anymore, I want him so badly. – He sighed deeply.

- If I can't say that you should found someone else, what you want me to tell you?

- I… want to know… how I can make him trust me?

Ken trembled at the sound of his husband's voice. He deep breathed and got upstairs, he was decided not to be scared anymore. He would learn, or at least have some theory how things should work and them he would show Ran that he didn't needed to be unsure anymore. He also wanted him and he would do his best to keep his husband.

To be continued…

**Author's notes****¹: **this chapter is a bit smaller than the previous but I really couldn't stop in another part than this. Wait to see if our dearest couple will finally consummate his marriage or not in the next chapter.

**Author's notes²: **about Ken's sister, I create her a little crazy but I liked her like this. Hope she's alright to everyone. And that you enjoy this chapter. ^^


End file.
